


Users Guide and Manual for Regina Mills

by lrose20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: outdated but oh well, written all the way back during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20





	Users Guide and Manual for Regina Mills

THE USER’S GUIDE AND MANUAL TO

REGINA MILLS

THE TOWN OF STORYBROOKE

Congratulations on your purchase of a REGINA MILLS Unit!

You are now the proud owner of a brand new, life size REGINA MILLS Unit. We thank you for your purchase hope for you to be buying more STORYBROOKE units from us near the future.  
To obtain maximum enjoyment from your REGINA MILLS Unit please follow the instructions we have included below.

TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS  
Name: Regina Mills 

Type: Young Female

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark brown

Manufacturer: Geppetto's Wood Works

ACCESSORIES  
Your REGINA MILLS Unit comes with:

One apple-honeycrisp apples- tree 

Three dress suits

One cellphone

EMMA SWAN Units, SIDNEY GLASS Units, HENRY MILLS Units sold separately 

USES  
Your REGINA MILLS Unit is best used to get revenge, murder people without appearing suspicious, and make the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted. 

CLEANING, CARE AND MAINTENANCE  
Your REGINA MILLS Unit should be regularly cleaned (at least once a day). Failure to clean your REGINA MILLS Unit will result in your REGINA MILLS Unit becoming grouchy and vowing to destroy you if it is the last thing she does. 

Do NOT wash your REGINA MILLS unit with any other unit, for she likely to bite....Yes, you read that correctly.

Your REGINA MILLS Unit requires extensive hair and makeup during all hours of the day and night, so that if she happens to sleep with the out of commision SHERIFF GRAHAM Unit or in the unlikely fan universe with EMMA SWAN, she will look completely perfect. 

Your REGINA MILLS Unit is incompatible with most other Storybrooke Units. She will get along amicably with KATHRYN NOLAN Unit and will not seriously harm HENRY MILLS Unit, although firm words and grabbing of the Unit’s arm may occur. She is to under no circumstances be kept in the same room as the EMMA SWAN Unit for any long period of time, if at all. The same should be applied with the MR. GOLD Unit.

FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS  
Q: Why is my REGINA MILLS Unit acting grumpy?  
A: This is the standard mode for REGINA MILLS Unit. If you make sure every single thing is going her way, she may turn to the: MILDLY GLEEFUL mode. This is rare however, so be used to: GRUMPY mode.

Q: What is the deal with my REGINA MILLS Unit and apples?  
A: REGINA MILLS is deeply attached to her apple tree, and will find ways to slander you in order to protect it. It is suggested to simply leave them alone.

TROUBLESHOOTING

Problem: My REGINA MILLS Unit killed a SHERIFF GRAHAM Unit!  
Solution: Has REGINA MILLS discovered that the SHERIFF GRAHAM Unit has begun to emerge as THE HUNTSMAN Unit? If so, there is little to be done. She will have made short work of crushing his heart. Your best course of action is to make sure she does not become aware of OPERATION COBRA.

Problem: My REGINA MILLS Unit seems to have an inexplicable hatred towards a MARY MARGARET BLANCHARD Unit.  
Solution: Is your REGINA MILLS Unit emerging as an EVIL QUEEN? If so, she may be remembering SNOW WHITE and what action ruined her life. It is best to keep the MARY MARGARET BLANCHARD Unit as far away as possible.  
FINAL NOTE  
The town of Storybrooke is not responsible for cut down apple trees, wrecked cars, crushed hearts or evil spells. We hope you enjoy your REGINA MILLS Unit.


End file.
